Love That Lets Go
by austlly394
Summary: Not every divorce has a happy ending. But this one does. One-shot. Rated T.


**Author's note: THE AUSTIN AND ALLY SERIES FINALE IS SUNDAY JANUARY 10! Here's my newest one-shot, "Love That Lets Go" I don't own GMW**

No One's POV 

Maya and Lucas sit their kids now. The 3 siblings look at each other. They saw this coming. But Maya **and** Lucas didn't when they said, "I do" all those years ago. I guess everything happens for a reason. They're just not meant to be.

"Cora, Daniel, and Grace, we love you so much." Maya starts off with.

"But, we don't feel that spark anymore." Lucas says.

"Fire?" 5 year old, Grace, says.

"No, Gracie, come here." Lucas lefts his daughter onto his lap, "Me and mommy don't love each other like we used too."

"Oh." She lowers her head.

"In a month or so, I'm going to be living somewhere else. Don't worry, it's only a mile away."

"Dad, don't worry? That's exactly what I'm doing. I can't believe this is happening. I'm going to Izzy's."

"Cora, let us explain." Maya says to her teenage daughter.

"When Riley and Charlie divorced, it killed Izzy. She hasn't been the same. And it happened 6 years ago."

"That's completely different. Charlie fell in love with someone else and Riley set him free."

"What about you guys? Maya and Lucas. High school sweethearts."

"There was no cheating. It's really the fact that it's not like the movies. We fell in love young and got married young."

"How long have you known?"

"A little over a year."

"I'll be back." Cora storms out. She runs across the street to her best friend's house. The happy family of 4 awaits.

"Gracie, don't cry." Lucas says.

"Cora is right!" She yells.

"Don't yell, sweetie." Maya says, "Daniel, are you okay? You haven't said a word."

"Do you hate each other?" Daniel whispers.

"No. Not at all. We just don't want to be married anymore."

"Are you still best friends?" He's a smart 8 year old. Skipped a grade too.

"Yes we are, Daniel." Maya pauses, "Yes we are."

Cora runs to Riley's apartment. Gavin answers the door. After Charlie and Riley split, Riley remarried to an amazing guy named, Gavin. Together they have a 2 almost 3 year old son.

"Please tell me Izzy is here." Cora says.

"In her room." Gavin says.

Cora runs into Izzy's room. She's doing homework. Being responsible, like her mother.

"What's wrong Izzy asks still doing math.

"Izzy, can you stop doing math and listen to me. My parents are getting a divorce."

"Oh, Cora." Izzy confers her best friend, "What's the reason."

"They don't love each other anymore." She says, "And it's been going on for a year. This sucks."

"It will get better. How are Gracie and Daniel taking it?"

"Gracie cried and I don't know about Daniel. I left before he could say anything."

"Wanna stay for dinner? It's just pizza. Mom and Gavin are going out."

"Sure. We have to babysit Ollie don't we?"

"Yup."

Grace goes into her room. Well her and Daniel's room. She takes out a coloring book that Lucas got her. She turns to the first page they did together. It's of a butterfly. They did it Christmas Day. Grace gets her crayons. Daniel is an organization freak. I guess that's what happens when you share a room with your 5 year old little sister.

Grace sits on the floor and just colors. It's relaxing to her. She doesn't really get what the divorce means however, she does know that Lucas won't be at home anymore.

A tear falls on the page. She continues to color. Grace grabs a red crayon and doesn't know what comes of her. She colors so hard, it rips a hole. She ignores it and colors more.

Grace puts the coloring book away and plays with her dolls.

Daniel sits on the balcony and plays with his DS. It calms him down.

"Ollie, stop running." Izzy runs after her bother. Cora eats her 4th slice of pizza. She turns on the TV to the world's most popular old TV show, "FRIENDS"

"Cora, turn that off." Izzy says.

"He won't remember any of the words and it's my favorite episode."

"Okay. Fine." Izzy says, "Got you." She says to Ollie. They may be 11years apart, but she loves the kid to death. Being an only child until she was 11 was hard. Well not really. She got 2 Christmases with everything she could ever want.

Once 7 PM rolls around, Cora and Izzy decide to take Ollie out for ice cream.

"Ollie, do you want ice cream?"

"YES!" He loves his ice cream.

Maya and Lucas sit in their bed. Lucas looks at Maya. Maya looks at Lucas. They both know that nothing's changing. Besides an address and a relationship status. It just wasn't working out. Fighting and screaming and being angry at each other. They know it's what's best for Cora, Daniel, and Grace. And that's all that matters. Their kids.

Lucas calls Cora to see when she'll be home. Cora says by 8:30. They hang up.

Maya goes into Daniel and Grace's room. Grace was a surprise and wasn't sure if they should move or not when she was born. Daniel was 3 and Cora was 9. Maya and Lucas didn't want Cora to have to share a room with a baby. They talked to Daniel and he was okay with it.

Daniel was actually a surprise too. They only ever planned on having one child.

Cora and Izzy come home with Ollie around 7:45. Riley and Gavin aren't back. Izzy gets Ollie in his PJs and puts him to sleep.

"Why did Riley and Gavin have Ollie?"

"I really don't know. I guess to prove there love. But I'm actually happy they did."

"He is a cutie."

Maya and Lucas put Grace and Daniel to bed. For 10 minutes, the siblings take. Then Grace starts to cry so Daniel invites her to sleep in his bed with him. She's happy. The siblings fall asleep just as their older sister comes home...

Cora opens the door to the apartment she grew up in. Just a happy family.

"You're home." Lucas says.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seemed pretty angry at us." Maya said.

"I'm not angry. I was just shocked. Me and Izzy talked it out."

"From the minute she was born, you 2 were inseparable."

"You and Riley had joined baby showers."

"Did your marriage end on bad terms?" Cora asks.

"Cora, your mother is still my best friend."

"That's amazing to here"

Cora goes to her room and finds her laptop. She browses Twitter and powers down for the night. She falls asleep around 11.

Lucas and Maya go into there room. They sit on the king sized bed and talk about thief choice. They agree that it's what's best for the family. Lucas promises himself that he will be there for Maya and his 3 children.

He looks at their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Never take that down." He says to Maya.

"Wasn't thinking about it."

Maya gives Lucas a kiss on the cheek and goes to sleep.

"I love you, Maya." Lucas whispers.

"I love you too, Lucas." Maya whispers back.

 **Darcey wants to kill me... Again.**

 **Cora's full name is, Cora Jessica Friar.**

 **Daniel's full name is, Daniel Adam Friar.**

 **Grace's full name is, Grace Elizabeth Friar.**

 **Izzy's full name is, Isabelle Joy Gardener.**

 **Ollie's full name is, Oliver James Adams.**

 **If you were wondering.**

 **Review it up.**


End file.
